live_a_livefandomcom-20200214-history
The Strongest
The Strongest (最強) is Masaru`s scenario in Live A Live, and takes place in or around the present day. It is purely combat based, with no field movement whatsoever. Its cursor is a dumbbell. Chapter Mechanics This chapter is unique among the others as it is made up of all battles and no field breaks between them. Masaru Takahara, the chapter's protagonist, seeks to become the strongest man on Earth, and thus enters a fighting tournament in order to prove his worth. The chapter pits you against six initial opponents the player can choose to face in any order, the main goals being to learn their moves and defeat them. Each opponent has a set of two techniques Masaru can learn by allowing them to attack him with it, where he will then automatically gain said ability for his own use. It is possible to miss some, or even all techniques during this scenario, but Masaru can also learn them naturally by leveling up in the final chapter. Masaru does not gain any levels or obtain any new equipment during this scenario. Once all six fighters have been bested, a seventh fighter, Odie Oldbright appears, having killed the previous six fighters in his own personal test of strength. Unlike the other fights, the only goal is to take him down. After killing Odie, Masaru receives the title of the Strongest, and the chapter comes to a close. The gameplay of this scenario can be compared to that of Mega Man in the style the opponents are chosen, and Final Fantasy`s Blue Magic system, where one must first be attacked by a move they can learn to be able to learn it. Opponents A list of all opponents in the scenario: *Jackie Iaukea *Max Morgan *Great Asia *Moribe Seishi *Namcat *Tula Han *Odie Oldbright - Final Boss Secrets There is an extra third move that can be learned from Jackie Iaukea. The name is Earth-Rending Fury, also learnable by O-Robo and Masaru at Level 16. To get it, the player must be at a diagonal space from Jackie. If you see him standing at the ground doing nothing, it's probable that he is going to use the move. It is recommended to have full health while trying to learn it (if you don't, use Battle Cry to heal), as it can do around 250 damage. Boss After the initial six opponents are beaten, Odie Oldbright will then appear. Odie Oldbright kills off all Masaru`s previous opponents, claims that he is the strongest, and faces Masaru. Odie Oldbright is not particularly hard, and as long as one avoids being hit by his Acro DDO by standing directly diagonal from him, all should go well. A few uses of Tsuba followed by repeated use of Abise-Geri should make fast work of him. Scenario Endings Bad Ending Not necessarily an ending, but can be seen through getting beaten in any match. Masaru will be shown bruised and beaten, as the opponent he last faced berates him for his failure, Normal Ending The only ending of this scenario. After defeating Odie Oldbright, Masaru walks up and stares out at the sea for a bit, as an unknown man appears behind him saying that if he knocks Masaru down then he will be known as the strongest implying that Masaru's battles have only just begun. Gallery lal masaru cpt.png|Promo art by Ryouji Minagawa. live_wallpapertile2 (1).gif|Masaru's background tile. 000000000.png|Odie Oldbright's Game Over screen. Trivia *The Defeated screen when Masaru loses to Odie is a spoof of Street Fighter II's continue screen. *The Defeated portraits of the fighters and Masaru are also inspired by Street Fighter II. *This chapter may be set in the year 1994, the same year Live a Live came out. *The way you can select who to fight is reminiscent of Street Fighter. Category:Scenarios